I will always be with you
by Helga v Dijk
Summary: Felix and Sheba promise always to love each other, but fate has other plan's, FelixSheba
1. Will you marry me?

Helga: Yeah! It's Christmas break!  
  
Piers: Time for a new story.  
  
Helga: Yup, I promised to GoldenDaydreamer to write a love story about Felix and Sheba, so here it comes, I have a great idea for this story, a lot of drama and hard love.  
  
Piers: Ah romantic. ^_^  
  
Helga: ^_^ Yup and now I have much inspiration, cause my boyfriend was here.  
  
Piers: Sweet.  
  
Helga: ^_^ Yup, well let's begin already.  
  
++++  
  
"Sheba? Are you still awake?"  
  
A young man named Felix stroke a young beautiful girl through her hair, the girl slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Yes I'm still awake Felix", muttered Sheba soft.  
  
She looked up at Felix, he looked her deep in her eyes and kissed her on her forehead, they laid under a tree, gazing at the full moon, it was a beautiful sight, Felix wrapped his arms tighter on Sheba.  
  
"I love you", he wispered, kissing her again.  
  
Sheba smiled at Felix, "I love you too Felix, more than anyone in my entire life", she turned around to face Felix, he smiled dreamy at her.  
  
"You're so beautiful Sheba", Felix stroke with his hand over her cheek, "Just as the full moon, which is also beautiful, but you are even more".  
  
Sheba smiled at Felix and started to glow a bit red, "Am I more beautiful than the moon?"  
  
Felix nodded, "Yes you are", he pressed his lips on Sheba's.  
  
Sheba smiled at him.  
  
"We should go back to the inn now", she said, she took his hand to pull him up.  
  
"Why don't we spent tonight here?", Felix smiled at Sheba.  
  
Sheba smiled back at him, "Ok, I guess that's alright", she dropped herself next to Felix, and he took her back in his arms.  
  
"Sheba? There's something I need to ask you", Felix's smile disappeared, and looked serious and nervous.  
  
"What is it?", asked Sheba, "Something wrong?"  
  
Felix sighed, "I don't really know if this is the right time, but".  
  
Sheba gazed at her lover, and stroke with her hand through his hair, "But what?", Sheba looked curious at Felix, wondering what he has to say.  
  
"Sheba are you happy with me?", Felix looked Sheba deep in her eyes.  
  
Sheba smiled at Felix, "You know I am, you make me the happiest girl in the world, I love you".  
  
"I, ..I love you too", said Felix, "More than anything in my whole life, that's why I want to stay with you forever, maybe it is to soon, but.."  
  
"Sheba? Would you marry me?"  
  
Felix heart was pounding in his troath, he turned red and gazed at the ground, "O no what have I said now?", he thought, "It's way to early to ask her now!"  
  
But Sheba wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long kiss full with love, she looked Felix in his eyes, an happy smile crossed her face.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you".  
  
Felix looked a bit surprised, and gazed at Sheba, "R..really?"  
  
Sheba kissed him again, and hold him tight, "Yes, yes of course I will, I love you Felix, I can't live without you".  
  
Tears swelled up in Felix eyes, "Thank you, I also can't live without you, I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you in my life".  
  
Sheba laid her head on Felix chest, and closed her eyes, "You make me so happy, I love you".  
  
Felix stroke with his hand through her hair, "I love you too, my little princess", he kissed her on her forehead, and together they fell asleep, under the tree, in the light of the full moon.  
  
(^_^ sweet hey?)  
  
++++  
  
The next morning:  
  
++++  
  
"Felix! Sheba!"  
  
Garet came running towards the two lovers. Felix opened his eyes, a new day welcomed him, the sun rise had just begon, the sky had a beautiful red glow, and birds were singing in the tree's and sky, Sheba laid still in his arms, her eyes closed, with a peacefull smile on her face.  
  
"Man! Where have you two been last night!?", asked Garet, almost jelling.  
  
Sheba also woke up, owing to Garet's loud voice.  
  
"Garet please calm down a bit", said Felix annoyed.  
  
"Hm? What's going on?", moaned Sheba, she looked at Felix and smiled at him, "Goodmorning".  
  
"No it's not a goodmorning!", jelled Garet.  
  
"Huh? What's the matter Garet?", asked Felix.  
  
Garet's face turned pale, "You are not gonna believe this, but."  
  
A moment of silence followed.  
  
"But what?", asked Felix.  
  
Garet looked at Felix and Sheba in terror, "Saturos and Menardi, they..they are.back".  
  
Again followed a moment of silence, but then Felix started to laugh.  
  
"Hahaha, good one Garet, but we're not gonna fall for that".  
  
Garet started to tremble with anger, "I'm SERIOUS!!!"  
  
Sheba stood up, "Where's Isaac and the others?"  
  
"Yeah what do ya think!?", jelled Garet, "They are in a fight with them!"  
  
Felix also stood up, "But what about what happened in Venus lighthouse? We saw them fall down in the pit, didn't we? They should be dead!"  
  
"Well it looks like we have been wrong", said Garet almost in panic, "Worst of all: They have returned even stronger".  
  
"No way!", jelled Felix, "This can't be"  
  
"If I didn't had see them with my own eyes I also wouldn't believe it", said Garet, "But now we should hurry to the others! They need us!"  
  
"Right", said Felix, and took Sheba's hand.  
  
The three adepts rushed towards their friends.  
  
"Where are they exactly?", asked Sheba, while running as fast as she could.  
  
"Outside of Contigo", panted Garet, he had a low aggility, so he had a hard time to catch up with Sheba and Felix.  
  
"Ok", said Felix.  
  
"Isaac! Mia! Ivan! Piers! Jenna! We're coming!!!"  
  
++++  
  
Helga: Okay how was that?  
  
Piers: Short.  
  
Helga: Yeah I know, but it's already late, and I have to get up early next morning, to pick up a car at a garage, the stupid car was broken T_T  
  
Piers: MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!  
  
Helga: Hey! That's not funny!  
  
Helga: T_T whatever, well this is my first real love story, so tell me what you think about it.  
  
Piers: Please review, but please no flames ^_^  
  
Helga: 'Till next time ^_^ 


	2. defeat

Helga: Sorry about being gone for so long.  
  
Piers: Ohhhhh!!!! It's alive! She actually lives!  
  
Helga: ......^_^  
  
Piers: On with it! Felix and Sheba got a rude awakening because Saturos and Menardi are back.  
  
Helga: And stronger than before ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Felix! Sheba! Wait up!"  
  
Garet tried his best to keep up with his two friends, they were in a hurry to help their friends, still confused how Saturos and Menardi got back, they all thought that they died after the big fight in Venus lighthouse.  
  
"There's no time to wait Garet!" ,yelled Felix, "If it is true what you told us then Isaac, Mia, Piers, Jenna and Ivan are in big trouble!"  
  
+++  
  
In the mean while....  
  
+++  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
A girl with long blue hair slammed hard against a tree.  
  
"MIA!", yelled Isaac, he ran towards the girl who slowly got back on her feet's again, her clothes were burned and she had burn scars all over her body, just like the rest of her friends.  
  
"Mia are you alright?", asked Isaac concerned while using Protent cure on her.  
  
Mia stared at the two Fire adepts who stand before her and her friends, "Isaac... we don't stand a change against them!"  
  
"Don't say that to soon lady Mia", yelled Piers while casting a Diamond berg at Saturos, Saturos smiled and jumped high up in the sky, he raised his sword and cut through the Diamond berg.  
  
Piers stared stunned at the shards of his ice attack that dropped on the ground.  
  
Menardi shook her head and smiled, "It's payback time little brats!", she raised her hand and casted a Fiery blast.  
  
"Don't call me little!", yelled Ivan, "I am.....", He couldn't finish his words because heat flames wrapped around him the force behind it pushed him on the ground leaving him screaming.  
  
Jenna rushed towards Ivan and stood before him, "Hey you cowards! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"  
  
Saturos smiled a twisted smile, "It doesn't matter does it? In the end you'll all gonna die", and he casted a enormous Pyroclasm which attacked all five adepts, huge flames surrounded the adepts.  
  
"Mia! Do something!", yelled Isaac, "Use Wish well!"  
  
Mia tried to raise her staff in the flames that burned her body, with a weak voice she spoke: "Wish..... w... well....", a weak light surrounded all the adepts but it had no effect.  
  
Mia dropped on her knees on the ground in the flames, "I'm sorry I can't do it", she screamed and fell".  
  
"Oh no!", screamed Jenna, "Cool Aura!"  
  
A healing aura surrounded the adepts and the flames disappeared, Mia slowly got up again, all five adepts were panting heavily, the burn scars were deep and they were feeling tired.  
  
"We can't keep this up", panted Jenna, "What's taking Garet so long anyway?!"  
  
"Ready to die?", asked Saturos with a dark evil glow on his face, "Any last words?"  
  
"YES!", yelled Ivan, "I'm not little!"  
  
Everybody stared blinking at Ivan.  
  
"What?"  
  
Saturos smiled and raised his hand ready to cast another Pyroclasm when suddenly a voice screamed" , Jenna! Isaac! Mia! Piers! Ivan!" , Saturos and Menardi looked at the direction were the voice came from, Felix, Sheba and Garet came running towards the group.  
  
"What was taking you so long!?", yelled Jenna at Garet, "We are dying here and you took your sweet time!"  
  
"Well we are here now", Garet drew his sword and aimed at Saturos.  
  
Menardi smiled, "It looks like we'll gonna kill them all at once, without a warning she casted a huge Fiery blast at the adepts who blasted away.  
  
Saturos used another Pyroclasm right after that.  
  
"Urghh, you wasn't kidding when you said that they returned stronger", moaned Felix while he got back on his feet's.  
  
Mia tried to use her Wish well but their was no PP left, "Oh... I... think I'm ..... drained", she panted.  
  
Garet growled at the two evil Fire adepts, "Don't worry Mia, we'll take care of this, Sheba, Felix and I are ready", he smiled at Felix and Sheba, "Let's kick some butts!"  
  
Felix and Sheba nodded while they also drew their weapons.  
  
Saturos smiled evil, "Do you three really think that you can accomplish what your other five friends couldn't? I don't think so".  
  
"Stop talking and start fighting!", Yelled Garet while his casted an heat wave at Saturos, Saturos easily avoided the flames and blasted Garet away with fireballs.  
  
"Garet!", yelled Jenna, "are you okay?"  
  
Slowly Garet got back on his feet's again, "Yeah yeah I'm fine".  
  
"Not for long anymore!", yelled Menardi while she and Saturos combined their power to create a huge fireball, which grew bigger and bigger every second.  
  
"This has enough power to dispose of you little brats all at once!", laughed Saturos, "This is the end of the road for you!"  
  
All the adepts spread their eyes wide open when they saw the huge fireball coming right at them.  
  
"OH NO!!! WE CAN'T AVOID IT!!!", yelled Sheba.  
  
"Damn it!", Garet casted a big fireball of his own to stop the huge ball, but it was swallowed and it made the fireball only bigger.  
  
"No!", Sheba clamped herself on Felix and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Sheba get behind me!", yelled Felix, "All of you! And use this!", Felix threw the teleport lapis to Sheba.  
  
"Oh right! Let's teleport", said Ivan, "Quickly take each others hand!"  
  
Everybody clamped themselves on Sheba who had the lapis raised, ready to use it.  
  
"Let's go now", yelled Garet.  
  
But just when they were about to teleport, the huge fireball hit Felix in his back, he screamed and dropped on the ground in the flames.  
  
"NO FELIX", Sheba reached her hand to graph Felix, but it was to late, the lapis teleported them already, and they were gone in a flash.  
  
"FELIX!!!!", Sheba's voice echoed through the area.  
  
"SHEBA!!!", screamed Felix while the flames wrapped around him, a few seconds later a big explosion followed.  
  
BOOOOOM!!!  
  
The crack was loud and long, everything was wrapped in mist, when a few seconds later the smoke disappeared walked Saturos and Menardi towards the big hole in the ground, all what was left of the big explosion.  
  
"Damn it!", cursed Saturos, "They got away.  
  
Menardi nodded, "Yeah that's a bummer, but at least we got one of them", Menardi smiled, "One Earth adept is out of the picture, they all teleported only Felix didn't made it in time I guess".  
  
"Oh well", smiled Saturos, "Better one than nothing, come on Menardi let's get out of here".  
  
With that they walked away.  
  
+++++  
  
Somewhere in the inn in Contigo....  
  
+++++  
  
"Felix ..... no Felix it .... It can't be", Sheba cried while Mia was comforting her, "He's still there".  
  
"Then let's go get him now", said Garet while he walked towards the door.  
  
Sheba looked up at Garet, "Do you think that he's still alive?"  
  
"We don't know until we check", said Garet, "The chances are little of course but we can always check".  
  
"Garet!", Isaac looked angry at his friend, "You really know how to cheer us up".  
  
"No let's go now", Sheba wiped her tears, "I want to see Felix again, he's alive! He has to be alive!"  
  
"Good Sheba", Jenna laid a hand on her shoulder, "That's the spirit, let's go find Felix"  
  
All the adepts nodded and so they left the inn, after a few minutes they walked by the tree were Felix and Sheba had spend the last night, the beautiful hill were Felix asked Sheba to marry her, Sheba smiled when she thought back at that moment, Felix was alive she knew that, they are going to marry and live long and happy.  
  
After another few minutes they came at the place where the fight had been, all the adepts looked shocked at the big hole in the area, everything around it was black and destroyed.  
  
Sheba started to tremble when she soft called for Felix, "Felix? ..... Felix where are you?"  
  
Garet and Piers ran towards the big hole in the ground, deep on the bottom laid a black burned sword.  
  
Felix's sword.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: Whew this took me long  
  
Piers: Cause you type really slow ^_^  
  
Helga: Oh well...  
  
Piers: Poor Felix, didn't escape, is he dead?  
  
Helga: You'll never know  
  
Piers: Review please ^_^ 


End file.
